The ability to safely and efficiently climb or scale trees, poles such as telephone or powerline poles, and similar structures or surfaces is useful for reaching elevated hunting blinds, servicing utility wires, and the like. Although ladder-like “climbing sticks” are sometimes used for climbing, these are typically tied or strapped to trees or poles using loose ropes or straps, and are generally bulky and time consuming to install and remove.